warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Whisper x3
Hallo Whisper x3, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Whisper x3. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial oder Hilfe ansehen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 12:16, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Silvester Ich wollt dir noch einen Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen! :) Ich hoffe du feierst schön rein :'D Ich kann mir auch denken mit wem x3 Naja jedenfalls viel Spaß undso :D 400px lg 19:35, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Silvester Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Grünfell (Diskussion) 00:55, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild *-*♥ Heeeey Waschbärli :* Hier ist dein Bild♥ Die Katze sieht aus wie ein...... Waschbär xD thumb|Für mein Waschbärliiiii :'D ♥ Du weißt ja why ich dich Waschbärli nenne :'D Hoffe es gefällt dir *-*♥ Dein Tigerchen♥ 00:38, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Na du fischgesicht Ey du hast ja vorhin im chat gesagt du hast ganz wenige nachrichten auf der Disk also hab ich dir ein bild gemalt thumb|Joa für dich du Fischgesicht :3(und ich wollt mich ablenken v.v) joa das bild sieht scheiße aus xD aber du hast ne neue nachricht auf deiner Disk :'D Glg Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 18:19, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Seelenglanz :D Joa hier ist das Bild für dein Femal-Oc Chara :D thumb Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ ~ 22:13, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Dankü *ü* Jooo Broo, i wollt mi mal für das Bild bedanken :3 ich finds iwie süß xD : Danke *-* :DDD Lg deine 13:35, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ... thumb Warum? v.v Warum? Wie konnte das passieren? Ey, du weißt nix aber...... ich liebe dich immer noch auch nach dem streit v.v Verstehst du eig. warum ich das hier schreibe? Weißt du eig. wie weh du mir damit tust? D: Du darfst das Wiki nicht verlassen so wie ich...... das würde ihnen (ja deinen ganzen Freunden ) das Herz brechen v.v Weißt du noch wie du dich hier angemeldet hast? Es war der 14 Oktober 2013 v.v Wir waren alle so glücklich...... besonders ich.... und als du mich im Chat gefragt hast....... wir sind noch zusammen aber du darfst jetzt nicht mit Whisky dorten in diesem Loch bleiben v.v Und zu dir heim kannst ja so wie so nicht v.v Ich will das du zu mir kommst D: Erinnerst du dich an die schöne Zeit als du die ganzen ferien bei mir warst? v.v Oder Weihnachten und Silvester? v.v Wie kannst du das alles hinschmeißen? WIE?! Du darfst nicht gehen wenn du es nicht für mich tust dann wenigsten für Maisi, Silba und co v.v Wenn du es nicht liest dann weiß ich das es entgültig vorbei ist...... Und du weißt das ich gerade hier in der Ecke meines Zimmers sitze und wein v.v? 18:21, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hey Whisper <3 Wollte dich mal fragen, ob du hier noch zu erreichen bist? Ich vermiss dich im Chat :( Lg und hab dich lieb <33333 17:28, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) v.v Broochen,hay duuu,wollte mal fragen wann deine 1-3 Jahre endlich vorbei sind,du hast schon sooo viel verpasst und ich vermisse meinen Chat bro v.v Bitte melde dich bei mir v.v Hab dich lieb deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n''y]]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 20:24, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC)